


(Can't We Be) Seventeen

by RandomestFandoms



Series: (Child, They're) Seeking Weakness Tonight [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Songfic, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: Amy sits in the Wyrm, has some shots, discusses murder, and wonders when they lost the right to be teenagers(Part of the (Child, They're) Seeking Weakness Tonight series, but doesn't fit anywhere in particular)





	(Can't We Be) Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Seventeen, from Heathers the Musical, the song on which this fic is based and I highly recommend listening to it while you read  
> WARNING: underage drinking and non graphic mentions of violence

            Amy looked around the Wyrm, from her perch on Sweet Pea’s lap.  Hog Eye was on bar, and had insisted that she take a break, so instead she and her partners had claimed a  couch in the corner.

            She loved the Wyrm, she really did, but sometimes she wondered what it would be like if their main hangout wasn’t a biker bar.  They were only teenagers, after all; they should be camping, or going to bad movies, or hell, even bowling.  But no, instead they were in a bar, sitting near the stage that Amy and Toni had first stripped on when they were twelve, trying to pretend that they weren’t the slightest bit affected by the latest fight—by the feeling of their knives breaking skin, by the sound of bones breaking, by the sight of all that blood.

            “What are you thinking about?” Fangs asked softly.

            “I—”

            “Shots!” She heard Ricky yell, “Adams, get off your ass and join us!  Hog Eye, we need four more.”

            “Coming right up,” Hog Eye promised.

            Amy stood, reluctantly, and the four teenagers joined everyone around the bar, accepting the shots that they were handed.

            It wasn’t like she didn’t appreciate the free booze, or any booze really, but it was just another reminder of how messed up their lives were.  Normal teenagers should be sneaking beers from their parents, not taking shots with the closest thing they had to adult supervision.

            She took the shot anyways, as did her partners, then another, and another, before they returned to their couch.  A few other Serpents joined them and she let the conversation wash over her, a debate about how to deal with a few Centerville gang members who had been giving them trouble.  They were teenagers, she thought, they should be planning for prom, not for murder.

            They should be teenagers, she told herself, but did they still have the right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you liked this! I had so much fun with the other songfic that I just couldn't resist writing another one! I'm hoping to also have chapter 10 of wayward daughter up tonight, but I make no promises!


End file.
